my first and last prince
by my lovely pink
Summary: "Karin… kamu mau berangkat ke sekolah jam berapa sih?"/"wah.. tampannya.." /" eh, bisa tidak sih, kalau tidak memacu sepeda dengan kecepatan yang lebih santai, lihat semua bukuku berserakan oleh ulahmu. " /"eh aku salah menilai cowok ini, wajahnya tampan tapi, dia menyebalkan… ku Tarik lagi kata tampan darinya,,.." /"eh,, dasar pemuda menyebalkan…/"terlambat lagi."/ bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Capther 1 : prolog

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, hal yang sama terjadi berulang kali sampai dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya pada gadis ini, wanita paruh baya ini memutuskan mengambil sebuah embar berisikan air. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengguyurkan air tersebut pada sang gadis yang masih tetap mempertahankan keadaan sleeping beauty-nya. Gadis itu terkejut dengan guyuran air itu dan segera lekas bangun.

"Karin… kamu mau berangkat ke sekolah jam berapa sih?" teriak wanita paruh baya itu yang ia sebut dengan sebutan mama. "udah pagi ya ma?" tanyanya dengan muka tanpa dosa. "eh? Pakai nanya lagi, iya, udah pagiii… kamu mau berangkat jam berapa?" seru mamanya lagi. Gadis yang bernama Karin Hanazono itu melirik kearah jam wekernya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan angka 6:30. Seketika, ia berlari kekamar mandi dan segera mengenakan seragamnya. Begitulah keadaan nya setiap pagi, mamanya sendiri heran kenapa ia punya anak yang mempunyai kebiasaan yang suka terlambat ke sekolah.

Karin yang sudah siap berangkat kesekolah menghampiri mamanya untuk pamit. setelah itu, ia mengambil sepeda sport nya di garasi. kemudian memacunya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa kearah jalan yang menuju kesekolahannya, karena terburu-buru ia tidak memperhatikan jalan sehinggah…

Brukk,,,

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Ia baru menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang ditabraknya, "_wah.. tampannya.."_ batinnya Karena terpesona akan ketampanan pemuda yang baru saja ditabraknya ini-seorang pemuda bersurai blonde beririskan sapphire miliknya. " eh, bisa tidak sih, kalau tidak memacu sepeda dengan kecepatan yang lebih santai, lihat semua bukuku berserakan oleh ulahmu. " hardik pemuda itu kepada Karin tanpa menghilang sikap cool-nya plus dingin. "_eh aku salah menilai cowok ini, wajahnya tampan tapi, dia menyebalkan… ku Tarik lagi kata tampan darinya,,.."_ batinnya lagi kesal. "gomennasai, aku tadi terburu-buru makanya tidak lihat-lihat, sekali lagi gomennasai.." sahut Karin sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah pemuda itu. "hn" kata pemuda itu sambil membereskan bukunya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Karin sendiri terpaku di tempat itu..

"eh,, dasar pemuda menyebalkan…" teriaknya beberapa detik kemudian ia baru teringat kalau ia sudah terlambat dan segara bergegas masuk ke kelasnya, untungnya sensei yang mengajar di kelas itu belum datang, sehinggah ia tidak perlu mendapat hukuman berdiri di depan koridor selama 1 jam pembelajaran, walaupun kalau ia mendapat hukuman tidak masalah baginya karena ia sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Lagipula ia adalah siswi peringkat satu disekolahannya-sakura gaoka high school-sekolah paling bergengsi dan elit di jepang. Sehinggah ia tidak perlu repot mengulang pelajarannya atau sekedar meminjam catatan temannya, karena ia sudah terbiasa membaca buku yang bahkan buku yang tingkat ketebalan dan kesukarannya yang lebih sudah pernah ia baca. Karena ia sudah capek berlari dari lantai bawah sampai ke lantai 3 dimana dilantai itu kelasnya berada, kemudian ia menghempaskan badannya ke bangku miliknya yang terletak tiga baris dari belakang.

"ohayo Karin-chan.." sapa gadis bersurai tosca berjalan kearahnya. "ohayo miyon-chan,.." jawab Karin. "terlambat lagi." Tanya sahabatnya ini. "apa karena main games online lagi," tambahnya. Karin hanya menjawab dengan senyuman khasnya-atau lebih tepatnya sengiran lebar darinya. Gadis yang bernama lengkap miyon yii ini memang tahu betul sikap temannya yang satu ini. Kemudian Karin kembali melanjutkan istirahatnya, setelah miyon membiarkan sahabatnya ini sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian sensei matematika masuk bersama 5 orang siswa baru. Semua murid perempuan dikelas Karin menjerit histeris melihat tiga pemuda tampan dari lima murid baru itu (minus Karin dan miyon)-mereka hanya sweatdrop melihat teman-temannya ini.

Karin yang kemudian menghadap kedepan kelas karena sudah ditegur oleh gurunya ini terkejut melihat siapa saja murid baru itu, salah satunya adalah pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi pagi.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari ingris, kepada murid baru silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Kata sensei itu.

"Watashinonamaeha Himeka kujo desu, umurku 16 tahun, haikei" kata gadis bersurai indigo.

"Watashinonamaeha Kazusa Kujo desu, umurku 16 tahun, aku sepupunya himeka sekaligus kembaran nya cowok dingin ini," kata kazusa sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda tadi yang ditabrak Karin tadi pagi. Pemuda itu hanya men-death glare kembarannya ini.

"Watashinonamaeha Jin Kuga desu, umurku 16 tahun, aku sahabat mereka dan sekaligus pacarnya cewek kelinci yang disampingku ini." Sahut jin melirik kearah keempat temannya sekaligus merangkul kazusa, gadis ini hanya menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu. Semua anak perempuan itu menatap mereka seakan berkata "yah.. dia sudah punya kekasih." Sensei itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat murid-muridnya ini.

"Watashinonamaeha nishikiori michiru desu, umurku 16 tahun, aku sahabat mereka dan sekaligus pacarnya gadis yang disampingku ini." Sahut michi. Perkataan michi tadi, gadis bersurai indigo itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan malu.

"my name is Kazune Kujo. My age is 16 years old, nice to meet you," sahutnya dengan nada cool tapi dingin. Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang ketika sensei mengatakan bahwa kazune akan duduk disampingnya.

tbc

bagaimana ? bagus atau malah sebaliknya ?

please ya review nya.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capther 2 : menyebalkan

Flashback

Karin pov

Setelah Miyon pergi, aku kembali melanjutkan istirahatku yang sempat ternganggu._ "wah suasananya enak nih buat tidur, tidur dulu ahh, secara tadi malam aku begadang main games online." _Batinku. Baru beberapa menit aku tertidur.

"Hanazono Karin," sebuah suara teriakan yang memikikkan gendang telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku tidak bangun, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku. Benar saja, sensei matematika sudah ada didalam kelas, "udah bangun Karin," sahutnya dengan nada yang menyindir. "maaf sensei.." kataku gugup. "ya udah, duduk yang benar" katanya lagi. "iyaa sensei" jawabku gugup. Ketika ku duduk menghadap ke depan, kulihat ada anak baru. Kemudian kuperhatikan satu-satu, aku terkejut melihat salah satu dari mereka adalah pemuda yang tadi sempat aku tabrak.

Mereka memperkenalkan diri satu-satu, yang pertama gadis bersurai indigo, wah kelihatannya dia tipe gadis yang lembut dan ramah (author: sejak kapan kamu pandai meramal Karin #bingung Karin : eeh lupa ya, kan author yang bikin author : eh iya.. sambil mengarukkan kepalanya karin : #sweatdrop ), yang kedua gadis bersurai blonde sama kayak pemuda nyebelin itu tapi dia juga kelihatan ramah dan mudah bersahabat, yang ketiga cowok yang bersurai hitam dengan kepedean yang akut, yang keempat pemuda bersurai caramel juga sama kepedeannya tinggat dewa, dan yang terakhir cowok nyebelin tadi, dingin banget sih sifatnya beda banget sama sepupu dan adiknya, tapi diakui tampan sih, tunggu-tunggu.. mikirin apa sih aku, cowok dingin kan itu nyebelin..

"kalian berlima silahkan duduk ketempat yang masih kosong," kata sensei lagi. Mereka duduk didua bangku dibelakangku dengan pasangannya masing-masing, tiba-tiba, aku kok merasa sesuatu buruk akan terjadi ya, benar saja sensei menyuruh pemuda nyebalin itu duduk disampingku. Dengan alasan tidak ada bangku kosong lagi. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum menganggukkan kepala.

End of Karin pov

End of flashback

Normal pov

Skip time

Istirahat pun tiba, semua murid yang ada dikelas Karin pergi berhamburan keluar kelas. ada yang kekantin, taman, perpustakaan, dan tempat-tempat favorit mereka. Dikelas hanya ada Miyon dan Karin serta lima anak baru tadi. "Karin, kita kekantin yuk," ajak Miyon sambil menghampiri Karin ke bangkunya. "baiklah, aku juga belum sarapan tadi pagi," jawab Karin. "oh iya, kalian mau ikut gak kekantin bersama kami." Ajak Karin kepada murid baru tadi. "boleh," jawab mereka serempak kecuali kazune-yang masih memasang tampang cueknya sambil terus membaca buku yang ia pegang. Himeka kemudian menghampirinya dengan berniat mengajaknya ikut "kazune-kun, mau ikut tidak" ajak Himeka. Kazune hanya menjawab dengan satu kata "tidak" kemudian dia melanjutkan membaca bukunya. "ya sudahlah Himeka, tak perlu kau hiraukan cowok cantik itu, kitakan tahu kalau dia itu tidak suka dengan keramaian." Sindir Jin.

"eeh, Kuga, apa maksudmu hah ?." bentak kazune yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Jin. Yang dibentak hanya memasang muka cuek kemudian berkata, "heh, emangnya kamu gak bosan apa, Cuma duduk dikelas sambil membaca buku tebal". "aku gak kayak kamu ya, hanya bisa nyontek ajja saat ulangan maupun tugas yang diberikan oleh guru (jangan ditiru ya)," sindir kazune. Jin yang merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan kazune membalas, "ck, biar saja, dari pada kau hanya bisa berkutik dengan teori-teori buku ,tapi tidak bisa bergaul dengan remaja-remaja lain sebagaimana dengan mestinya".

"aku heran ya, kenapa penggemarmu bisa banyak ya," tambah Jin. Kazune hanya terdiam, beberapa detik kemudian muncul _ide_ jahil diotak seorang Kuga Jin, "_lihat saja kau kazune, ku kerjain heheheh" _batin Jin sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje. Kazune yang sedari diam hanya menggelik geli melihat sahabatnya ini, "_apa dia sudah tak waras ya" _batin kazune.

"hei kazune, mau taruhan tidak" ajak Jin (prilaku jangan ditiru ya) "ck, apa sih maumu kuga" sahut kazune. "iya kita taruhan seperti biasa" balas Jin "kita taruhan begini, aku dengar sekolah ini akan ada pemilihan pangeran dan putri sekolah, jadi taruhan kita adalah siapa yang menang pemilihan itu dengan pasangannya akan mendapat pelayanan khusus dari yang kalah, dan bagi yang kalah selain harus jadi pelayan pemenang juga harus membelikan tiket liburan musim panas ke Hawai, bagaimana Kazune ?" jelas Jin sambil tersenyum gaje. "eeh? Tunggu-tunggu, kamu dengar dari siapa tentang pemilihan ini, gak adil dong-" protes kazune sebelum melanjutkan protesnya, Jin menyahut "aku tadi sempat baca di mading sekolah tadi setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, kalau soal pasangan kamu tenang ajja aku udah pilihkan yang cocok buat kamu" potong jin.

"jangan coba-coba ngerjain aku ya, kuga." Ancam kazune. "tenang aja, dia gadis baik-baik kok, dan yang pasti dia pinter banget sama kayak kamu, prestasinya juga banyak, juara 1 paralel lagi disekolah ini sejak kelas X" jawab Jin.(oh iya, aku lupa bilang kalau mereka sekarang udah kelas XI) "siapa? Tapi kamu tahu darimana soal gadis ini" Tanya kazune.

"ternyata kamu penasaran juga ya" goda Jin. "gak" bantah kazune "lagian aku juga harus tahu dong siapa dia " tambahnya lagi. " heheheh, ceritanya gini, tadi sewaktu dimading juga, aku melihat ada artikel tentang murid yang bisa jadi inspirasi bagi murid-murid lain, jadi aku lihat dia itu cocok banget sama kamu, dia adalah HANAZONO KARIN" jelas jin sambil meneriakkan nama karin dengan suaranya yang mengemparkan kelas beserta isinya(lebay). Mereka (Karin dkk—minus jin dan Kazune) yang baru datang dari kantin heran kenapa jin berteriak. Kazune hanya menganga mendengar teriakan jin, "apa kurang jelas Kazune, iya dia adalah 'Hanazono Karin' yang akan menjadi pasanganmu" ulang jin sambil menekan nama Karin. "APAA" teriak Karin dan Kazune serempak—kemudian keduanya sama-sama melongo tak percaya dengan ucapan jin barusan. "eeh kok kalian ninggalin aku sih tadi," kata jin sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan—takut disembur oleh kazune dan karin. " habis kamu sibuk sekali dengan Kazune-sama dikelas, jadi kami tinggalin ajja" jawab Kazusa. "eeh, jin-kun apa maksudnya ucapan pasangan tadi?" Tanya Himeka dengan wajah polosnya.

Jin bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Himeka tapi malah berbisik kepada Kazusa soal rencananya—licik lebih tepatnya. Kazusa menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak, Micchi dan Miyon yang juga penasaran bertanya juga. "apa sih yang kamu rencanakan kuga-san" Tanya Micchi "iya nih pertanyaan ku juga belum jin-kun jawab" gerutu Himeka sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "iya nih, kalau sampai karin kenapa-kenapa gara-gara kamu awas lehermu akan kupatah kan jin-san" ancam Miyon.

"_ternyata sahabat Karin/chan/sama/hanazono-san ini overprotective juga ya" _batin mereka (minus Karin,kazune, dan miyon) kemudian jin menceritakan semuanya pada Miyon, Micchi, Himeka dan tentu saja Karin yang sudah sadar dari keadaan melongonya (author : ternyata karin bisa melongo ya #digapokkarin) mereka (minus kazune dan karin) langsung setuju dengan rencana ini. Karin yang awalnya membantah terpaksa ikut taruhan ini—dengan alasan taruhan itu tidak baik, langsung bungkam setelah sensei wali kelasnya menyetujui dengan usulan pikiran licik teman-temannya ini.

Tbc

Bagaimana ? baguskah atau jelekkah ?

Please RnR ya.

makasih ya, yang udah merivew nya ini udah lanjut kok..


End file.
